


We're Going Down

by loveyouJas



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Happy Ending, I love this ship, I swear, It just happened, M/M, Peterick, There's some yelling and screaming, Troubled thoughts, What a catch, again im sorry, but hey its ok, but not too bad, kinda angst, self esteem to match, this was an accident, true love prevails all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyouJas/pseuds/loveyouJas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stop apologizing. I’m the one who should be anyways…” It’s quiet for a few minutes before he continues. “I hate the way I’m making you feel right now. I hate the way you're biting back tears because you don't want to cry in front of me. I hate the way I’m making you cry..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm really sorry about this. It just came outta no where! I blame my mood. It changes too much for me...When I started this I had NO idea it would turn out like this but...I hope you like it. I haven't written anything really angsty in a while so yaaaa. Still it feels really good to get it out.Now I can finally write that happy story that's been on my mind for 2 says now  
> Ps. I wrote this coming home from 8 hours of work so sorry if there's any mistakes!!

 

_ I got troubled thoughts and a self esteem to match. What a catch... _

 

Sometimes Patrick stares at Pete and he can't help but wonder how they ended up like this. In hushed whispers and soft touches and quiet loving.

Sometimes he wonders why he had been so in love with Pete this whole time but didn't realize it until recently.

A few months ago to be exact...

They were fighting, nothing new for Pete and Patrick, but this time it was different. They were angrier, more aggressive. Patrick didn't know how it happened, but he did know that Pete was in his face screaming something at him. And when Patrick turned to yell at him, Pete wasn't even listening. Arms crossed with a huge scowl on his face that screamed defiance. And all though it didn't bother Patrick a lot, it did in that moment.

“Can you for once stop being so fucking defiant!? Stop acting like you don't fucking care!? About anything!? About me!?” Patrick had no intention to say the last part but it came out anyways in his hot rage and he couldn't take it back. Normally he was much more reserved in his fights with Pete. He chose his words carefully because after all, Pete was his best friend and he didn't want to hurt him. Or say something that could get him hurt for that matter. But this time, it was all out the window.

“What the fuck do you mean I don't care!? If anything you seem like the one who doesn't care!” Pete shouted back just as loud.

They were so caught up in their argument they didn't even notice Andy and Joe sitting there still, wide eyed. The fight had started off so small and innocent that the two didn't even bother to leave. But they had no idea it would escalate this quickly. Looking at Joe, who caught the hint, Andy got up and left the room quickly, the curly haired man behind him.

Upon hearing the door shut, both pairs of eye switched over to it. “Now look what you did Pete! Andy and Joe had to leave because of your fucking bullshit!” And normally, Patrick would hate to blame Pete for things, not unless he deserved it that is, but this time he didn’t. Yet Patrick couldn't find it in himself to stop.

“You are un- _ fucking _ believable,” Pete muttered in a surprisingly quiet tone. Especially when he was just screaming not even a minute ago. “Look Patrick, I’m not gonna sit here and fucking argue with you. This has been going on for too long and I'm done.” The older man went to grab his jacket ignoring the angry gasp and words that fell from Patrick's mouth.

“You see!? That's what I mean! You never cared! Not before and not now! All this time has been a lie hasnt it!?” Patrick's feeling really bold tonight and Pete knows it. Still though,he’s not about to argue with him.

“Think whatever you want to think. It's not like it matters,” Pete was almost at the door now. “And you would think after all this time you wouldn't feel like this. Wouldn't think that way about me. I guess I was wrong,” and then he was gone, the only sound was the door slamming shut.

Patrick fell onto the bed, trying his best to keep his tears at bay.

_ He was done crying about Pete Wentz. _

( _ It had happened too many times for his liking. _ )

But that night he knew it wouldn't be the case.

So he laid there, letting the tears fall and hating himself. He hated himself for getting so worked up over nothing. For going off on Pete when in all actuality, he probably didn't deserve it. But most of all he hated himself for putting the most heartbreaking look on Pete’s face. For seeing the way his honey brown eyes filled with so much sadness and hurt that it simply broke his heart.

Patrick hadn't known how much time had went by since his fallout with Pete. It could've been minutes, hours, hell, even days. And it wasn't until he felt warm arms wrap around his torso that he finally breathed again.

“I’m sorry,” the quiet voice broke at the last word and Patrick could still hear the hurt inside. And yet they tried to keep themselves under control, for Patrick's sake.

Patrick turned around to face none other than Pete who had his eyes closed.

“Don't apologize, this whole thing was my fault. I shouldn't have gotten so upset, shouldn't have let things spiral out of control,” Pete’s eyes opened at the end watching Patrick very closely.

“It was both our faults agreed?” And Patrick nodds.

Silence fell between them, not suffocating with tension, but not exactly warm and pleasant either.

“I’m...I’m sorry if it feels like I don't care.” Pete hid his head in Patrick's neck and he could feel his uneven breaths, almost as if he was crying. “I never meant to make you feel that way Trick.” His beloved nickname was back, signifying that he was at least forgiven.

Patrick pulled Pete’s face up to stare in his brown brown eyes that seemed golden under the moonlight. “I know you care Pete that was just a low blow. I shouldn't have said that. And I shouldn't be here making you cry,” he wiped a tear away from Pete’s eyes knowing he would hate himself even more for every one that he would make him shed.

Pete burried his head in Patrick's chest this time, his forehead right on his accelerated heart beat. And the feel of it calmed him, calmed him into a easy state of mind where he wasn't a failure who had done nothing for Patrick but hurt him over and over again.

He wondered how many times Patrick would actually forgive him before he gave up on him. He definitely would have given up on himself.

Patrick could feel Pete’s tight grip around his torso and yet he didn't mind because it was Pete. And everything was just so wonderful with Pete. And he knew he shouldn't be doing this, curled up with Pete feeling so vulnerable and so annoyingly in love but he does. He loves Pete with all his heart, to the moon and back. He had never cared for anyone as much as he cared for Pete Wentz, and the thought alone was enough to send his heart in a frenzy.

But he never knew if Pete felt the same. The older man was flirtatious beyond belief, making Patrick think that some days he actually loved him back. And then some days Pete would be that way with everyone, making him wonder.

Still, Pete treated Patrick in a way that he treated no one else. Pete never hugged up with Joe or Andy in their bunks like the way he did with  _ him _ , he never gave Joe or Andy insane nicknames like he gave  _ him _ , he never fought as hard with Joe or Andy the way he did with  _ him _ .

Some days, he understood Pete more than he understood himself. And somedays Pete was an absolute mystery to him.

“Patrick , I’m sorry,” Pete says again sounding more and more hurt with each apology and yet more and more sincere. He feels Pete’s jaw tighten against him, probably trying not to cry anymore in front of Patrick. Because he knows if he cries he’ll feel more and more vulnerable, and if that happens then it’ll be all over. The dam will spill over and everything will get washed away, fall into chaos. And Pete doesn't want that because he loves what he and Patrick has. Loves with all his soul. Though sometimes he wishes it was more, he drowns the feeling, the fear of losing Patrick all together suffocating him.

“Stop apologizing. I’m the one who should be anyways…” It’s quiet for a few minutes before he continues. “I hate the way I’m making you feel right now. I hate the way you're biting back tears because you don't want to cry in front of me. I hate the way I’m making you cry,” he can feel Pete shaking against him, the whole thing eating him alive. He makes Pete look at him, wiping away more tears until they finally stop.

They stare at each other for a long moment, no one saying anything. This silence is a little more comfortable than the previous has been.

Pete leans his forehead against Patrick's,the two only a breath apart, until Pete leans forward, his mouth meeting Patricks.

The kiss is short but yet soft and gentle, everything Patrick ever imagines it would be.

The next kiss, right after the first, is more intense, more passionate, every emotion Pete has been feeling is conveyed in the way their mouths move desperately against one another. Patrick has his arms wrapped around Pete’s neck, deepening the whole thing and  _ Oh God, _ this is better than Patrick thought it would be. They kiss until they're breathless, foreheads resting against each others again.

“I love you,  _ so so much _ ,” Patrick finds himself breathing out without meaning too but keeps going anyway. “I’ve loved you for such a long time it’s been killing me.” And now it’s out in the open. Now Pete knows and the only thing his wishes for is that Pete loves him back and that he’s not alone in this whole thing.

Pete kisses him again, harder than the first time but gentler than the second. Pulling away he says,” I love you too Tricky. More than anything in this world.” Pete’s famous smile paints his lips, his eyes bright with happiness.

Overjoyed Patrick hugs him tight, glad when Pete does the same. “I love you” he hears being spoken softly into the crown of his head and now he’s the one crying. Not wanting to alarm Pete he quickly explains himself. “I’m just so happy.” That’s all he manages to say, Pete understanding him completely, like he always did.

“When we fought earlier I thought,” Pete takes a shaky breath here, still feeling a little scared despite what they just shared with each other,” I thought that I had lost you…”

Patrick caresses his face gently. “Pete you should know I’m the one person in the world who will never give up on you, who will never leave you. No matter what happens,” He tries to reassure Pete but he still sees the fright in his eyes. He leans forward to kiss him again, quickly becoming addicted to it, then pulling away with a smile. Pete is starting to smile too, then going back to his original position, arms wrapped tight around Patrick, face in his chest.

Knowing exactly what Pete needs at the moment, he runs his fingers through his hair and begins to sing. Because Pete loves the sound of his voice and he’ll tell Patrick over and over again until the day he dies and then some more.

Patrick's voice slowly lulls Pete into a state of slumber, but this time he feels more at ease, more at peace, then he has in such a long time.

  
_ And all I can think of is the way I’m the one who charmed the one who gave up on you... _

**Author's Note:**

> Once again more apologies. I hate myself for making Pete cry but I couldn't help it! Its ok though because the ending was happy right? And if you already cant tell, I'll say it again (the other time was in my other story): this is my favorite Fall Out Boy song. It just fits me so perfectly like uuuugh. Not to mention I think it goes very well with Pete and Patrick  
> Anyways thank you so much for reading!


End file.
